EL MEJOR REGALO
by SeLPattz
Summary: Summary: Edward le  habia pedido a Bella que siempre fuera asi, bueno pues este año sería mejor  NOTA: Inspirado en el One-Shoot "Feliz cumpleaños vampiro perfecto"  de Kokoro Black  Raiting:M


**EL MEJOR REGALO**

_**Summary: Edward le había pedido a Bella que siempre fuera así, bueno pues este año sería mejor**_

_**NOTA: Inspirado en el One-Shoot "Feliz cumpleaños vampiro perfecto" de Kokoro Black**_  
_**Raiting:M**_

**E**dward estuvo muy decaído todo el día, me sentí mal por verlo así pero no podía arruinar la sorpresa, ¿De verdad creyó que olvidaría su cumpleaños?...

La verdad no pude evitar sonreír al recordar el año pasado, la idea de Rose de una noche de sexo desenfrenado, ¡Fue la mejor idea del mundo!, y la forma en la él que me pidió que todos los años fuera igual...Bueno no se lo podía negar, -a mi también me convenía - pero este año sería mucho mejor.

Deje a mi marido con Emmett y a Renesmee con Jacob en la casa grande y me fui a escondidas, esta noche todos serían mis cómplices, al llegar a casa me apure a cambiarme, me puse el mismo conjunto azul que tanto le gusto en su cumpleaños pasado y me puse una bata semitransparente encima, tenía aproximadamente 3 minutos antes de que mi hermánate soltara a Edward, me solté el cabello y me lo acomode sobre el hombro, mis ojos estaban negros como el ónix, ¡PERFECTO!

-¿Bella?- lo escuche al entrar a la casa mientras me sentaba de la forma más sexy que pude en el borde de la cama

-Por aquí- susurre sabiendo que me escucharía

- ¿Que tramas?- escuche como se sonreía, y yo también lo hizo

-Averígualo- solté mientras entraba a nuestra habitación

-¿ Y bien? - rio nervioso al verme

- Vamos a cazar - reí poniéndome de pie, soltó el aire de golpe cuando vio mi bata- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Es necesario preguntar?- rio mientras me abrazaba- Creí que no te acordabas, pero cuando no te vi y Jacob y Rose estuvieron desacuerdo en que Nessie se quedara a dormir, bueno fue sospechoso

-Jaja, supongo que sí lo fue - me beso apasionadamente y desgarro mi bata

-Ups...

-¿Que crees que haces?- me aleje lentamente- te dije que vamos de caza- dije mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes sed- dije señalando sus ojeras,- y yo también...Alcánzame- salí corriendo por el ventanal hacía el bosque, ubique a unos pumas de inmediato, estaban cazando, y había demasiados, así que cazar unos cuantos no suponía un gran problema...

- ¿Estas loca?- dijo ya a mi lado

-Te costo alcanzarme, he mejorado- reí

-Solo a ti se te ocurre cazar así - dijo jalándome del brazo

-¿No te gusta?- sonreí con malicia

-¿Que pretendes? -dijo molesto

-Darte el mejor regalo...Vamos a cazar- lo tome de la mano y corrimos juntos hacia los pumas.

La verdad, es que el verlo cazar fue aun más excitante de lo pensé, la maldita combustión espontanea era insoportable, quería que me hiciera suya, ya...Estábamos en la rama de un árbol, cuando salto sobre un puma, en ese momento entre en acción, y salte sobre él

-No te muevas- susurre sobre su espalda,-solo continua- mordí su oreja un poco y desgarre su camisa, se separo del animal, pero lo obligue a que siguiera bebiendo, rompí su cinturón y desabroche los vaqueros que cayeron solos, cuando se levanto dejando el cuerpo vacío, se giro y me acorralo contra un árbol, vi en sus ojos ahora dorados, lo encendido que estaba

- Bien, lo lograste- continuo desabrochando mi corsé

- ¿Tanto te gusta?- me burle

-No tienes idea- susurro contra mis labios, y besó... ese beso fue diferente, el sabor de la sangre en su boca me enloqueció, me separe y lamí la gota que corría por la comisura de sus labios...

-Hazlo- susurre, e _ipso facto _estaba dentro de mí, comenzó a arremeter contra mí con tal fuerza, que el roble en el que nos recargábamos cedió, y caímos sobre él, gemí como nunca y su imagen era más que exquisita...

-Bella- jadeó

-_Vente...-_pensé, sentí como se tenso cuando retire mi escudo

-Me... matas

_-Vamos... córrete para mí... EDWARD... me matas, ohhhhhhhhhhh_

- Bella... Te amo- grito extasiado, y de inmediato se vació en mi interior, al sentirlo llegue yo, entre gritos y gemidos llegaron los orgasmos, uno tras otro, mientras el crepúsculo nos bañaba, me gire sobre él y lo monte a mi antojo, era su cumpleaños, y quería que disfrutara, que guiara, pero no pude evitar invertir papeles,

-_Yo también te amo... - _pensé- _FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS._

_-_No podría ser mejor- gimió, mientras amanecía y el sol nos bañaba, disfrutando de un pedazo de nuestra eternidad juntos...¡ NO PUEDO ESPERAR AL PROXIMO AÑO!


End file.
